zaynfandomcom-20200213-history
Tom Fletcher
Thomas "Tom" Michael Fletcher is an English singer-songwriter, guitarist, children's author and YouTube vlogger. He is one of the lead vocalists and guitarists of English pop rock band McFly. For One Direction, he has written a few songs, including "I Want" from Up All Night, "I Would" from Take Me Home, ''and "Don't Forget Where You Belong" from ''Midnight Memories (album). Early Life Fletcher was born in Harrow, London. His father, Bob Fletcher, who worked at Kodak and played in local bands, and his mother, Debbie Fletcher, a special needs teacher, encouraged and supported his love of music from a young age. He attended a prestigious music school, Sylvia Young Theatre School in London, where, at age 13, he met Giovanna Falcone, whom he would later marry in 2012. He has a younger sister, Carrie Hope Fletcher, who produces vlogs for the video sharing site YouTube. He went on to do a documentary about HIV for schools and starred in a commercial. In 1995, Fletcher made a small appearance in the video to the Mike + The Mechanics song Over My Shoulder. When Fletcher was a schoolchild, he was schoolmates with Busted bassist Matt Willis. McFly During the writing project for Busted's second album A Present for Everyone, Fletcher was asked by the record label if he was available to film auditions for a new band, V. It was at this time that he and Danny Jones met for the first time; Jones went to the audition mistaking the band to be a Busted-esque band, rather than the conventional, all-singing, all-dancing, boy band for which they were intended. Fletcher was impressed with Jones's style, and invited him to write with him and Bourne. When writing projects for Busted had come to an end, the two began collaborating for their own (as yet unnamed) band, and, eventually, moved into the InterContinental Hotel in London for 2 months to concentrate on writing together. During this time together Fletcher and Jones wrote most of their first album, Room on the 3rd Floor. Bassist Dougie Poynter and drummer Harry Judd were subsequently recruited via a classified advertisement. Fletcher came up with the idea to name the band after Marty McFly, the main character from his favorite film Back to the Future. McFly then rose to fame after Busted helped launch them by inviting them to be the opening act on their tour in March 2004. In 2004, McFly made it into the Guinness Book of World Records, beating The Beatles's record for "the youngest band to have a début album go straight to number one". Fletcher has written the majority of McFly's songs with Jones and Poynter. As of November 2010, McFly have released five studio albums and two compilation albums. A new greatest hits album entitled Memory Lane: The Best of McFly which includes a number of B-sides from earlier albums, original demos of well known tracks as well as three new singles, was released in November 2012. As well as being the founding member of McFly, Fletcher plays rhythm guitar, shares lead vocals with Danny Jones, and sometimes undertakes the role of ukulele player and pianist. Credits ''Up All Night'' * "I Want" — writer ''Take Me Home'' * "I Would" — writer * "Irresistible" — writer ''Midnight Memories'' * "Don't Forget Where You Belong" — writer, producer Trivia * Tom originally wrote the song "I Want" for his sister, Carrie Fletcher, but later on ended up giving it to One Direction to record instead for their Up All Night album. * Fletcher wrote "I Would" along with Danny Jones and Dougie Poynter who are also in McFly. External Links * Official Twitter * Official Instagram * Official Facebook * Official Youtube Category:People Category:Males Category:Singers Category:Songwriters Category:Producers